Valerie Martinez
Valerie Martínez (born 1961)Library of Congress Online Catalog: Valerie Martínez is an American poet, teacher, translator, playwright, librettist, and collaborative artist.Valerie Martinez, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 5, 2012. Life Martínez was born and raised in Santa Fe, New Mexico. She earned a B.A. from Vassar College and her M.F.A. from the University of Arizona. From 1987 to 2009, Martinez taught at the University of Arizona, New Mexico Highlands University, Ursinus College and the College of Santa Fe. Since 1997, she has also taught children, young adults, adults, teachers, and seniors in a wide range of community programs. Martínez has traveled widely in the U.S. and abroad. She resides in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She is Executive Director and core artist with littleglobe, an artist-run non-profit that collaborates with communities in creating public works of art, installation, and performance as well as produces smaller scale artist collaborations. Martínez's play, Heart of the Goddess of Corn (a verse drama set in a 15th century Aztec village and contemporary America), had its debut staged reading on March 1, 2006 at the Greer Garson Theater in Santa Fe, and was featured in the Southwest Playwrights' Festival in March 2007 in Albuquerque.The City of Santa Fe Website > The City of Santa Fe’s Poet Laureate > Valerie Martínez – 2008 – 2010 Poet Laureate > Biography Martinez’s poetry, translations, and essays have appeared widely in literary magazines and journals, including American Poetry Review, Parnassus, The Colorado Review, Puerto del Sol, The Notre Dame Review, Mandorla, Tiferet, The Bloomsbury Review, and AGNI. Her work has been included in many anthologies of contemporary poetry including The Best American Poetry, New American Poets--A Breadloaf Anthology; American Poetry--Next Generation, Touching the Fire--Fifteen Poets of Today’s Latino Renaissance and Renaming Ecstasy--Latino Writings on the Sacred. Martínez served as assistant editor of the anthology Reinventing the Enemy’s Language--Contemporary Writing by Native Women of North America (Norton 1997) and an essay about Joy Harjo (along with poems by Harjo and Martínez) appears in the anthology Women Poets on Mentorship: Efforts and Affections (University of Iowa Press, 2008). Valerie’s poem “September, 2001” was featured in the Washington Post’s “Poet’s Choice” Series (September 2009) and an animated version of Valerie’s poem “Bowl,” appears in the Poetry Everywhere Series (PBS/The Poetry Foundation). Recognition Her debut book of poetry, Absence, Luminescent (Four Way Books 1999 & 2010), won the Larry Levis Prize and a Greenwall Grant from the Academy of American Poets after being a finalist in the Walt Whitman, National Poetry Series, and Intro Award competitions. Her most recent book of poetry, Each and Her won the 2011 Arizona Book Award and was nominated for a Pulitzer Prize, the William Carlos William Award, the National Book Critics Circle Award, and other awards. Awards * 1998 The Greenwall Fund GrantAcademy of American Poets > The Greenwall Fund Grant Recipients * 1999 Levis Poetry PrizeFour Way Books > Author Page > Valerie Martínez * 2008–2010 Poet Laureate of Sante Fe, New MexicoThe City of Santa Fe Website > The City of Santa Fe’s Poet Laureate > Valerie Martínez – 2008 – 2010 Poet Laureate > Biography Publications Poetry * Absence, Luminescent. Marshfield, MA: Four Way Books, 1999. * World to World. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2004. * And They Called It Horizon: Santa Fe poems. Santa Fe, NM: Sunstone Press, 2010. * This is How It Began (chapbook). Santa Fe, NM: Press of the Palace of Governors, 2010. * Each and Her. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2010. Translations *Delmira Agustin, A Flock of Scarlet Doves. Stockton, MN: Sutton Hoo Press, 2005. Edited * Lines and Circles: A Celebration of Santa Fe Families. Santa Fe, NM: Sunstone Press, 2010. * Ask Me Who I Am: Writing and Art by CYFD Youth (edited with Maureen Burdock). Santa Fe, NM: Sunstone Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Valerie Martinez, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 23, 2015. See also *List of Chicano poets *List of U.S. poets References * Library of Congress Online Catalog > Valerie Martínez Notes External links ;Poems *"September 2001" *Valerie Martinez at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Valerie Martinez at YouTube *Spotlight on Hispanic Writers: Valerie Martinez interview (text & audio) at the Library of Congress * [http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/poetryeverywhere/uwm/martinez.html Audio: PBS > Poetry Everywhere with Garrison Keillor > Bowl by Valerie Martínez] ;Books *Valerie Martinez at Amazon.com ;About *Valerie Martínez Official website *Valerie Martinez interview at El Palacio Category:1961 births Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:Living people Category:Writers from New Mexico Category:People from Santa Fe, New Mexico Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:Vassar College alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of San Diego Category:Women poets